


Jerry's love life

by bandnerd_1395



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry finds love (finally) with a certain red-head. Little to Jerry’s knowledge this women is also the mother of his top spy Samantha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting is always awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, this is all for fun I do not make a profit from this.

Jerry is never one to find love, in fact he’s devoted his whole life into creating WOOHP that he hasn’t had time to fall in love. Jerry decided that he would go out, the girls have always been talking about how much fun it was to go out and do things that he decided to try it. He walked down the sidewalk whistling happily until he came across a certain food shop.

“Ah this looks like a good place to stop and eat.” He walked in and sat at a nearby table.

He ordered a hamburger and a water. He hadn’t really eaten a hamburger before but he figured today would be a first for everything. He was just about to eat when he saw a beautiful red-haired woman about to fall. He immediately sprang into action and caught her before she fell.

“Wow thank you.” The woman said.

“You’re welcome, are you okay?”

“Um yea I am now, I’m Gabriel.”

“What a beautiful name, to match a beautiful woman.” Gabriel blushed a bright red.

“Thank you, and your name would be?”

“Jerry.”

“Hm I like that name, do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, I was just out by myself.”

“Oh so do you come out here often?”

“No not really, just usually working.”

“Oh so where do you work?” Jerry stiffened a little, he didn’t want to lie to her like he did his mother, but at the same time he didn’t know if he could trust her.

“Well I um work undercover a lot.”

“Oh like a secret agent?”

“Precisely.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Well someone’s gotta do it.”

“I suppose so.”

“Where do you work?”

“Well I work in a store from time to time, but mainly I stay at home taking care of the house.”

“Wow, you must get lonely at times.”

“Yea, but sometimes my daughter visits.”

“That’s good, are you married or something?”

“No, just me living in my house, what about you?”

“No, it’s just me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Hey I hate to be so straight forward, but can we exchange numbers?”

“Sure I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too.”

They exchanged numbers and for once Jerry felt so at ease. He never felt this happy in his entire life, he was actually thinking that he was falling for this woman. It all seemed too good to be true.


	2. It's how college works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is a tough place for three full-time super spies.

“But why did Mandy have to show up with her obnoxious cousin for?” Clover complained. 

“I’m not sure, but maybe-“ 

“Jerry! What the hell!” Sam shouted. 

“Sorry, you are here because today there have been strange occurrences around the globe.” 

"What kind of strange occurrences?” Alex asked. 

“Well it appears that a roller coaster is attacking people.” 

“How?” 

“Well this amusement park was built first in New York, and then after this happened.” He showed a clip of a couple getting on and then not getting back off. 

“Huh, strange.” Clover whispered. 

“Strange indeed, but that’s not the strangest part, the next day the amusement park disappeared.” 

“Really, how?” Sam asked. 

“That’s what you girls have to find out, it seems the new amusement park is right here in Beverly Hills.” 

“Great, so what’s are gadgets Jer.” Alex asked. 

“Ah yes of course. You will have the expandable cable bungie belt, boomerang hair clip, lazar lipstick, and of course jet-pack backpacks.” 

“Thanks Jerry.” 

“Good-bye and good luck ladies.” 

They headed back to their dorm for a little bit of a plan. They had no idea what the hell the roller coaster was doing, but at the same time they knew it was not the first time they had to stop a roller coaster. 

“The last time it was some computer named CHAD, do you think maybe that could be?” Clover suggested. 

“No, we destroyed that, and that poor kid felt bad that his invention was destroying the lives of others.” Sam answered. 

“True, but then who?” 

“I’m not sure, but we do have to get to class, before we are late and the professor gets mad again.” 

“Let’s go girls.” 

“Why do you even bother to show up, nothing compares to my beautiful face.” Mandy said. 

“Unless you are looking in a fun mirror you beauty is unfounded.” Clover backfired at her. 

“As if, you losers are just jealous.” 

“Who wants to look just like you when you have a zit coming up on your face.” Clover shot back. 

“What where?” 

They walked to class in triumph. 

“Now why couldn’t she just stay in Africa?” Clover asked. 

“Um Clover I think you mean Britain.” Sam said. 

“Well whatever, she is still so damn annoying.” 

“True.” 

After class they had to do a 10 page paper that was due the next class. The whole class groaned. 

“Do you want to make it a 20 page paper?” The professor stated sternly. 

The class fell quiet. The class let out and the three girls were talking quietly. 

“Why do we have to write a 10 page paper for?” Clover asked. 

“I know it’s bad enough that we have to stop some evil roller coaster thing, and now on top of that we have to write a 10 page paper?” Alex added. 

“I understand it’s going to be hard, but we have to, if not we’ll fail out of college.” Sam said. 

“Good point, we worked too hard for us to fail.” They walked back to their dorm ready to start their papers, why was college so hard?  


	3. Jerry's in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is a tough place for three full-time super spies.

“Well while the girls are checking up on those disappearances, maybe I’ll call Gabriel.” Jerry said happily.

He dialed the number and on the third ring she pick up. “Hello Jerry, how are you?”

“Wonderful, I was wondering if you were free.”

“Actually yes I am, what did you have in mind?”

“Well maybe we can go out for dinner, my treat?”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea, are you gonna pick me up?”

“Of course I’ll be right over.”

“Wonderful, I can’t wait.”

They hung up and Jerry got up and ready to go. He left WOOHP and headed to Gabriel’s house. The drive over was so pleasant, he couldn’t help be anything but cheerful, he hadn’t felt this way in a long time.

“Thank you, good sir.” Gabriel said while Jerry opened the car door.

“You’re welcome, m’lady.” He bowed and Gabriel laughed.

She had such a harmonious laugh, and Jerry loved it. Her laughter filled his ears, causing him to smile with the sweet bell-like sound.

“So where are we going Jerry?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s a surprise, I will say one thing though, I hope you like Italian food.”

“Absolutely love it.”

“Okay wonderful.”

They drove to one of the finest Italian restaurant in Beverly Hills.

“Jerry this place looks exquisite.” Gabriel said astounded.

“Well only the best for such a beautiful lady.”

This made her blush a deep crimson, which Jerry thought looked cute on her. “Jerry I have been meaning to tell you, I think these past few days have been absolutely wonderful, and I think I may, well, I think that I love you.”

“Really you do?”

“I mean if you don’t then it’s okay-“

She was cut off by Jerry gently placing his lips on hers, she was shocked but relaxed into the kiss. He couldn’t believe the fireworks as soon as his lips met hers. He was in pure bliss and for once he didn’t want to be alone, he wanted to be with her and only her.

“I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have done that.” Jerry said embarrassed.

“No, it’s okay I enjoyed it, so I guess this means we’re together now.” Gabriel said nervously.

“Yea, I mean if you want to, I don’t want to force you into something that you’re not ready for.”

“Oh Jerry of course I’m ready, now let’s head inside, I’m starved.”

“As you wish, m’lady.” Jerry said, and once again Gabriel laughed.

Jerry finally understood why the girls were always looking for love because it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

The girls decided to go shopping before they headed to the roller coaster. They shopped for about fifteen minutes.

“Alright girls we better get going.” Sam said.

“Of course you’re right Sammy.” Alex said.

They headed over to the amusement park, and they passed by the Italian restaurant that Jerry was at. He was just exiting right when the girls were walking by.

“Oh wow Jerry, you actually went out, there’s a surprise.” Clover said.

“Girls where are you going?” Jerry asked.

“To the roller coaster.” Alex said.

“Oh okay.”

“Jerry I am so stuffed, maybe we can go to see a movie.” A familiar voice said.

“Mom! What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

“Oh, Samantha, have you met Jerry?”

“Oh, um, no.”

“Oh he’s my boyfriend.”

“Mom you never told me you were dating again.”

“I never knew I needed your permission.”

“Well you don’t but still, I just, wasn’t expecting it.”

“Wow congratulations guys!”

“Yea congrats.”


	4. Jerry got some explaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam finds out that Jerry is dating her mom, she wants to talk to him.

~~Back at WOOHP headquarters~~

“Jerry how in the hell can you be dating my mom!” Sam exploded once inside.

“Look Sam I know this is strange, but you must understand I didn’t know she was your mom, I just fell for this most wonderful woman in the world.” Jerry said with a glazed look in his eyes.

“Jerry that is still is my mom.” Sam said.

“Are you telling me that I have to stop seeing her?” Jerry said his face fell into a saddened expression. Sam softened a little.

“No I guess not, but it’s still weird that’s all.”

“I understand completely.”

“I just don’t want her getting hurt, she’s been hurt by my dad, and she hasn’t really gotten over it.”

“I would never hurt your mother.” Jerry said shocked.

“I know, but there is still a matter of how we know you, my mom’s not gonna by this for long.” Sam said stern again.

“I’ll think of something.”

“Jerry you can’t lie to her that is one of the reasons as to why my mom left my dad.”

“Well what am I supposed to do?”

“Tell her the damn truth Jerry, there’s not much else you can do.”

“But what if she gets mad?” Jerry was once again upset.

“I can’t risk losing her over this.”

“Alright I’ll let her down easy, but you need to be there, she’s not just going to believe me.”

“Thank you Samantha.”

“And please call me Sam, especially if you are dating my mom.”

“Alright Sam it is then.”

“Thank you.”

That was that, Sam left and went with her friends. Jerry was shocked that she reacted this way, he thought that she would be happy for him, but he did understand after he talked to her just how weird it was for her.

“How’d it go Sammy?” Alex asked.

“Alright I guess, he promised not to hurt her, and to tell the truth about what his job entails.”

“Really he’s going to tell her that?” Clover asked shock written all over her face.

“You remember one of the reasons my mom left my dad was because he constantly was lying to her, I don’t want that to happen again, and if she gets mad she’ll be more happy that he told her the truth rather than lie to her.”

“If you say so Sammy, but what if she gets mad at us for not telling her what we really did?”

“I understand your concern Alex, Clover, but we’ll jump over that hurdle when it comes.”

“Alright, you seem dead set on this, so what the hell we might as well get ready for the blow-up of the century.” Clover said. Sam didn’t say anything she just nodded and they walked back to their beach house in silence.


	5. Love is hard to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jerry is caught he has to tell Gabby the truth about his work.

“Okay Jerry we have to go we need to stop this machine before it hurts anyone else.” Clover said.

“Okay on the count of three: 1…2…3”

They each attacked the creature who was controlling the evil roller coaster. The WOOHP agents finally got the damn person or rather object doing it. The roller coaster had an evil virus from this high school kid named Jared and he didn’t even mean to create that powerful of a virus, it was just a school project that he had to make.

“Well next time just be careful.” Jerry warned the teen.

“I will sir.”

~~

“Jerry dear are you ready?” Gabriel asked. “

Yea I am.”

“Good, come along Samantha.”

The three walked to the car and rode to the restaurant in silence. Once there they got their table and ordered their drinks.

“Now tell me again how you know my daughter.”

“Well she works with me, Gabby.”

“Really, you said you worked for a coffee shop Samantha.”

“I do, part-time, I work with Jerry full-time as his agent.”

“What you never told me this Samantha!”

“Mom please, there’s still more I need to tell you.”

“What! You’ve been keeping more secrets from me, you know how your father-“

“Mom! I know! Sheesh, look Jerry told you he works for something like the FBI, right?”

“Yea.” “Well, it is like that, but it is more top secret it’s official name is the World Organization of Human Protection, and we’re called spies, not agents, well we are agents such secret one’s.”

Gabriel was quiet for a long time, Jerry and Sam both held their breath for what seemed like an eternity.

“Well, thank you for telling me the truth, but why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Sam’s mom was being quieter than Sam thought she would be.

“Well I didn’t want you to freak out-“

“Why would I freak out, just the fact that my only daughter is risking her life on a daily basis and could die and I would never know a single damn thing!”

There it was. “Look, Gabby, I can assure you that I protect Sam with all of my life, and I wouldn’t put her on a dangerous mission without help.”

“Jerry! Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” Gabby shouted.

“Well, it was Sam’s job to tell, plus she didn’t want to put you at risk of being attacked.”

“What would I be at risk for?” She asked more calmly now.

“Well, anyone that knows about what we do will become at risk for all kinds of enemies.”

“Why?” “Well they always go after people that the spy cares about, well before they make themselves known to complete strangers of course.”

“Why do they go after people like that for?”

“Because they want the spy to go after their loved one’s without thought and within that moment the spy and the person who is captured are at risk for trouble.”

“Well I guess that makes sense, I’m sorry you had to see me like that Jerry, I was just concerned about my daughter.”

“I understand, but she puts herself out there for one reason to protect the world from evil.”

“Well that does sound intriguing, just promise me one thing Samantha, that you be careful out there.”

“I will mom.”

“Thank you.”

Dinner passed easily after that, and after dinner Jerry took Gabriel to WOOHP to show her just exactly where he works. He showed her all around ending in his office.

“Wow Jerry, this place is wonderful, I especially like your office, so private.” She said in a low husky voice.

Jerry swallowed trying to get past the lump forming in his throat. He hasn’t been intimately involved with a woman in over 30 years, he was sure things changed a little bit since then.

“Are you okay hun?”

“Fine, just nervous, this is the first time in a long time that-“

“Sh, mine too.” She said pressing her lips against his.

Jerry’s world melted away and within moments Jerry was on top of Gabriel heavily making-out. She undid his tie and he took her jacket off. He was no longer nervous and felt completely at ease. Gabriel undid each button on his top while he worked on unzipping her dress. He couldn’t believe this was happening he didn’t even realize that they were both in their underwear. After his boxers were off Jerry took her panties and bra off as well.

“Oh Gabby, you are the most beautiful woman in the world.” Jerry said. She blushed.

“No, with my baby weight, and this scar from my C-section-“

“All of you is beautiful, my dear.”

“Well, you’re very handsome as well.”

He went back to kissing her and went down her neck, which she let out a slight moan. He took that as an encouragement to go further. He started to nibble and lick just behind her ear and she moaned a little louder this time. He went back down her neck and stopped just above her chest. He looked up to see her head thrown back in pleasure so he decided to continue. He kissed each breast which she moaned again.

“Jerry please, oh please continue.” She begged him.

He couldn’t deny her that so he sucked and teased each nipple making them perk up in response. He kissed her stomach and she couldn’t believe how much bliss she was in, even when she was married nothing compared to what Jerry was doing to her now. She almost didn’t realize that he was making his way down further yet.

“Jerry what-“ She was cut-off by Jerry kissing her heated core. She couldn’t believe that he hadn’t done this in a while he was so good at this. He started to lick and suck on her and that just made her scream his name, she felt herself tighten and she knew she was close.

“Jerry… I… no…please.”

“Okay.”

He then got himself up and put his throbbing member in her and she groaned at the contact. Jerry was so good at this, he even couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying this. He felt her walls tighten around him and he knew she was close, and he couldn’t hold out much longer either. She felt her orgasm rush out of her, and soon she felt him in a quick burst and she couldn’t be happier. The looked around and realized that they just did all of this in his office, but neither cared because they just had the best time ever.


	6. College sucks but love helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are having issues with college, but Jerry hopes that him being in love will help keep their minds at ease.

“Losers get out of my way, only pure beauty can walk into the classroom first.” Mandy said.

“Then why are you walking in, shouldn’t you let your wannabe cousin walk in first?” Clover said.

“As if, we walk in together.” Mindy said.

“Right that’s why three other girls are in their before you, I guess those girls didn’t get the memo that you have to be there first, or maybe they did and thought they were prettier.” Clover said.

She just snorted and walked in. The girls sighed and sat down and waited for class to start.

“Okay class today we are going to learn the history of art, it’s not as fun as it sounds so don’t think that.” The professor said.

“Great this is gonna be so boring with this guy.” Alex said.

“I know usually I like art but with this guy he makes it feel like work.” Sam said.

The teacher droned on for like two hours about the history of art, and after that he told the class to write a 5 to 10 page paper about your favorite art piece.

“And be sure to include the main history of it, what the name of the artist is, and most importantly show us a picture of it, but you have to have at least 5 pages of text before putting the picture in, and don’t forget the project that you all of to do is due next week.”

The class let out and Sam, Clover, and Alex were really sick of this teacher.

“How can our projects be due next week, we just got them assigned on Monday?” Clover asked.

“I’m not sure, but at least we got most of ours done.”

“True, now for this damn piece of shit paper that he wants us to write.”

“I know he’s so damn annoying when it comes to work, I mean art isn’t all about stupid fucking paperwork, it’s about making the art and becoming one with the art.” Alex said.

“I know, but still we at least have 3 weeks until it’s due.” Sam said.

“Yea that’s always good-mom?” Sam said.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well I just want to let you know that Jerry and I are doing well, and I’m so glad you are okay with all of this.”

“I-I well I am, it’s just gonna take some getting used to ya know?” Sam stuttered.

“I know, but thank you for letting me date Jerry, he’s so sweet, and he can really be such a gentlemen.”

“That’s good to hear, but mom-“ They were WOOHPED down before she could finish.

“Jerry we don’t have time for another mission we have a paper due in three weeks a project due in a week and a term paper to do that’s due like this week.” Sam said upset.

“Yea come on Jerry College sucks enough when you have a job, but being a full-time spy having a job and going to college is harder yet.” Clover agreed.

“It’s alright- oh Gabby I didn’t know you were here.” Jerry said.

“Yea I kinda fell down with them.”

“Oh I do apologize for that, that’s how I get ahold of them when I have a mission for them.”

“That’s alright I just about to come here anyway.”

“Um Jer, we really love that you found someone, but can you get to the mission already?” Alex asked.

“Of course, today’s mission is fairly simple, you see our database has picked up an alert call from Siberia and it would appear that people have gone missing at a ski lodge.”

“Okay any reason why?” Sam asked.

“Well there are some clues, any time someone disappears this strange substance appears.”

“Okay well we’ll check it out, what are our gadgets today Jer?” Clover asked.

“Ah yes of course, today we have the go-go boots, the ski in a boot shoe, the smoke bomb lip-bomb, and of course the jet-pack backpack.”

“Thanks Jerry, we’re ready to go.”

“Excellent, good luck ladies.”

He looked over to see Gabby staring at him seductively. “You know, you looked mighty sexy doing your job up there.”

“Oh really?” He smiled.

“Mhm… what are you gonna do about it?” She teased.

He gently grabbed her and started kissing her hungrily. He never had this kind of need before. The raw need to feel himself inside another woman. He quickly took her shirt off kissing each bare skin he could. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his work shirt. He needed her right now so he yanked off her pants and panties and she did the same.

“Wow!” Was all she could say.

He went back to kissing her neck and collarbone. She moaned at the heat and passion and he grabbed one breast in his mouth and gently nipped and sucked on it. She couldn’t believe this was happening, she kissed him down to his stomach, which made him groan in response. She made her way lower and all he could think about was her and her lips around his hard member. She was so sure of herself which made Jerry think he would just take her then and there. She stopped just before he was ready to climax.

“Wh-“

“I want you inside me now!” It was a command, and it was filled with so much need and love that he couldn’t deny her any longer.

When they finished he rolled over and held her in his arms. Hopefully the girls would be gone for a little while longer, this moment was to perfect.

~~

“Okay who turned on the AC?” Clover complained.

“Well we were just in a sauna, well a makeshift one at that, so the outside would feel cold, let’s get back to Jerry now and return our gadgets and get the hell back to class.” Sam said.

“Good idea Sammy that was one hell of a mission.” They headed into WOOHP and walked up to see Jerry and Sam’s mom naked on the floor.

“Can you guys please cover up!” Sam yelled.

“Oh, Sammy I didn’t know you came in, um let me get my-“

“Here you can where my shirt.” Jerry handed it over to her.

“Thanks.” He quickly got changed and helped her search for her clothes.

“You girls came back early.”

“Um no, it was like a few hours Jer, we just came here to give you back these and then we’re heading to back to our dorm.” Clover said.

“Oh right of course, well- aha here’s your bra darling!”

“Oh thank you where was it?”

“It landed on well, the other side of my office.” She giggled.

“I found the rest of my clothes as well, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay sweetie.” He turned to see Sam, Clover and Alex look at him confused. Great another thing that Sam will tell him about. He felt like the teenager and she was the adult.


	7. Jerry's unanswered question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry decides to ask the biggest question of his life.

“Jerry what the hell were you doing?” Sam exploded.

“Look I know you didn’t wish to see that, but we are adults.” Jerry said.

“Dammit Jerry I understand that, but you were the one who told us to come back here to return the damn gadgets, and look what we walk into.”

“I’m sorry Samantha, I understand that you’re angry right now, but I really do love your mom.”

Sam was shocked, she never knew that Jerry would fall in love. Sure it was her mom, and sure it was strange, but he finally found love and so did her mom.

“I’m sorry Jerry though I didn’t really wish to see you guys naked, I am happy you found someone you truly care about.”

“Thank you, I really do love your mom, she means the world to me.”

She went up and hugged Jerry, she knew that she was still a little mad, but she wasn’t angry that much anymore, so she wanted to give him a hug.

“Thank you I needed that.” Sam just nodded and they walked back out the door.

They were happy for Jerry and they couldn’t believe he actually found love.

“Jerry, darling, is my daughter still mad at us?”

“Not so much anymore, she’s only a little mad that we were caught and that’s all.”

“Thank God, my daughter can be strongly opinionated.”

“I know.”

They smiled at each other and then went to bed. Jerry thought and thought about how great it was going with Gabriel and he really wanted to go to the next step with her. He also didn’t want to ruin things either though, but at the same time would it? He figured to at least try, he wouldn’t put pressure on her to say yes.

~~That evening~~

“Jerry really what’s this all about?” Gabriel asked.

“Well, I decided to take you someplace special.”

“Really where, oh this is the place where we first met.”

“Yea, I figured it could be a special night.”

They walked in and they ordered the same exact thing they ordered the night they met there. They ate and laughed and had a wonderful time. Jerry decided to order dessert for the both of them.

“Jerry this night was so perfect.”

“Well, it’s not over yet.”

“It’s not?”

He walked over to her chair and knelt down on one knee.

“Gabriel I know that we haven’t been going out that long, and I know you may not want to, but this is the first time I have ever felt so in love, and so sure about what I want to do with my life, so would you give me the honor of being my wife?” Gabriel was stunned, what was she to do?


	8. Please say yes to Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby has a big decision to make.

“Jerry, I love you so much, and I think that marrying you would be the-“

“FIRE!!!”

“What?”

“Everyone out!”

They all scattered out of the building as fast as they could. Once outside Jerry decided to take her to a movie, they watched the movie holding hands. After the movie he decided to ask again.

“Well what do you say?”

“Jerry you are the most wonderful man ever-“

“Earthquake! Everyone go to a safe place.”

They all headed to safety hoping for the earthquake to stop. Once it did the whole place was ruined.

“Jerry I think we should head home now.”

“Good idea Gabby.”

They went back to his house and they sat on the couch relaxing. They sat in silence for a while until Jerry couldn’t take the suspense.

“Gabby dear, can you answer my question now that we’re in my house?”

She sighed. “Oh Jerry of course I’ll marry you.”

“Really that’s wonderful.”

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately on the lips. She took his coat off and his shirt.

“Jerry I want you right here and right now, take me.”

“As you wish.”

He took her dress off and instantly started kissing her bare neck and shoulders. He made his way to her breast and started teasing and kissing the nipple into a hard point.

“Oh God JERRY!!” Gabby shouted.

He went to the other breast and did the same thing to that one. Gabby was panting with each tug and lick and suck. He finally couldn’t take it any longer and plunged himself into her warm cavern.

“Oh Jer- mm- faster, harder oh Jerry!”

He enjoyed hearing how well he could make love to her. He enjoyed seeing her when she would climax, and oh was she close, so close indeed.

“Let go, my love.”

With that she felt her world come crashing down and finally felt her release, followed by his. They rolled over and Jerry held her in his arms. They ended up falling asleep right by the fireplace. They woke up the next morning stiff and sore, but happy.

“Good morning, love, what would you like for breakfast?” Jerry asked.

“Hm, bacon and eggs sounds wonderful right now.”

“Well bacon and eggs it is.”

He cooked breakfast for the both of them and then cleaned up the plates. They both were worried about telling the girls that they were going to be married, but it needed to be said. By the late afternoon, Jerry decided that it was time to tell them, so he decided to WOOHP them down and tell them the good news. He hoped that it would be good news for the girls as well.

~~

“I don’t know Sammy, that professor seems like a real prick, he only is nice to you because he wants to get in your pants.” Alex said.

“He is a real prick, even if he is cute, he still needs to be reported, but it’s his word against mine, and that won’t go over very well-AHH!”

“Dammit Jerry, why don’t you ever call us at a good time?” Clover asked.

“Sorry to interrupt your girl talk, but I have some very good news for you three.”

“You are going to give us softer landing like we have asked like a thousand times already?” Alex guessed.

“Um no.”

“You’re going to WOOHP us at a convenient time?” Sam tried.

“No girls-“

“No you are talking about changing our gadgets to make them look less obvious.” Clover said.

“No, you girls need to listen to me this is important.”

“Okay, okay we’re listening.”

“Me and Samantha’s mom are going to get married.” The girls were quiet, Jerry didn’t think this was a good idea to tell them.


	9. The wedding bells are ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry and Gabby plan for the wedding of their dreams.

“What?” Sam asked a little too calm.

“We’re getting married.”

“I heard you, but I just can’t believe it, I mean you guys just started dating, don’t you think it’s a little too soon?” Sam asked again too calmly.

“Well, I don’t think so, and neither does your mother, I know it was short notice, but we’re planning a small wedding in November, all three of you girls are going to be in the wedding.”

“Jerry, November is like three months away, how do you plan on doing everything in three months?” Clover asked.

“Well, seeing how we have you three, and your mother doesn’t really want a wedding dress, it shouldn’t be that hard to do in three months.”

“Fine, we’ll help you, but just one thing Jer.”

“What’s that?” “We want to be able to pick our bridesmaid dresses.”

“Deal.”

They started planning right away, Jerry was shocked at how well Sam took the news, but was relieved nonetheless. Jerry and Gabby both wanted vanilla and chocolate swirl cake, and the food would be a buffet of a variety of foods. The seating was simple since only a few friends and family were to be there.

“I think I want the park to be the place we get married at Jerry dear.” Gabby said.

“Ah, nothing more romantic than a wedding in a park.”

“So you’re okay with that then?”

“Of course.”

They planned that the color of the bridesmaids’ dresses were to be a light blue, and the color of the “wedding” dress would be a nice royal purple. They went on to decorations, which was just some flowers and a nice arch. They both wanted to keep it pretty simple. After they had planned the decorations they decided to take a break and eat, then go back and discuss who was going to marry them.

“Hunny I think that we should just get a JP to marry us.” Gabby said.

“That might be better than trying to find a priest to marry us.” Jerry agreed.

“Well, is that what you want?” Gabby asked concerned.

“Yea, I mean finding a JP would be a lot easier than finding a priest, besides neither of us are very religious are we?”

“No we aren’t, so then a JP it is, is there anything else we need to discuss?” Jerry thought.

“I think that’s everything, we got the place, food- oh the photographer who are we going to get for those?”

“Hm, do you know anyone that can take good pictures?”

“Hm, I think I know a guy, but I’m not sure if he’s still doing it or not, want me to contact him and see?”

“Yea, if not, we will search for one together.”

“Sounds great, I’ll call him quick and see.” He called his old friend up.

“Hey Jerry how are you doing?”

“Great, I actually have some good news, I’m getting married-“

“Really, well it’s about damn time man, so what’s her name, or his, I don’t judge.”

“Haha, very funny her name is Gabriel, and we were wondering if you still do pictures.”

“Of course I do man, I love taking pictures, and I’ll gladly do you and your lucky lady pictures.”

“Really great, thanks.”

“No problem, oh and remember this one’s free seeing how you saved my ass a few years back.”

“Right, I almost forgot about that, thanks Martin.”

“No problem I’ll see you on-“

“November 8th.”

“Damn that’s quick, but I’ll be there, ain’t got much to do around here anymore now that my lady has left me.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Nah, it’s fine we both thought it was for the best, there was just no love there anymore.”

“Well it was good talking to you Martin.”

“Yea you too Jerry, hey would you and your lady like to meet up and have some coffee or something, ‘cause I’m kinda lonely ya know?”

“Sure we can you still live in Beverly Hills?”

“Damn right! I would never leave this place.”

“Good, well we can meet you at Ginny’s place, for old time’s sake.”

“Sounds good, see you in an hour.”

“See ya.”

“Wonderful, so I need to get ready now darling, and then we can meet your friend, Martin was it?”

“Yea, oh he sounds like a sweetheart, from the way you described him.”

“He is, and he’s probably about 40 or something now.”

“Wow he’s young yet, how’d you meet him?”

“On the job actually, he needed to be saved by one of the bad guys we defeated, and since then we kinda just talk here and there, he’s a really great guy.”

“I’m glad.”

They both got ready and after they were they went to the car and drove to the coffee house.

“Where is Martin?” Gabby asked.

“There you are man.” A scrawny, black man said.

“Oh Martin, this is my fiancé Gabriel.”

“Nice to meet you miss.”

“Nice to meet you too, shall we?” They ordered three coffees and three bagels.

“So how have you been Martin, you look great.” Jerry asked.

“Oh you know same old, same old, what about you how’ve you been doin?”

“Alright, and yes before you ask I do still work at WOOHP.”

“Ahh that’s some fine work you do there, you should be proud of him there Gabby, is it alright if I call you that?”

“Yes, and yes I am proud of him, even though I do worry about him sometimes it still is a wonderful thing he does.”

“Yes it is, saved my life a few times.” “Yea he was saying about that, what exactly happened if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Not at all, well there was this one time when I was attacked by a forest, and another time when I was attacked by a damn hairdryer, but those were a long time ago, a recent one was when the damn computers started acting up, and not just virus like either, I mean evilly. That’s why now-a-days I don’t own no damn computers.”

“But Jerry has a shit load of them.”

“Yea, he wanted to ensure safety so he kept an eye out with having so many of those damn machines.”

“I know, I know you don’t like them, but they are quite helpful in today’s world.”

“If you say so, I spit on those things for being so damn horrible.” They talked for a long time catching up and talking about recent things as well. They eventually paid and left to go home.

“That was a nice evening.” Gabby said.

“Yea it was, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did, he seems real sweet.”

“He is.”


	10. Jerry's wonerful wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry and Gabby have the wedding of their dreams.

“Jerry you look great.” Sam said.

“You really think?” Jerry asked clearly nervous.

“Yes I really do.”

Jerry and the three girls were getting prepared for the wedding in a few hours. They couldn’t believe how quick those months went by, and Sam was finally able to push aside her feelings about how weird it was and be happy for them.

“Jerry I just wanted to apologize for not being supportive for the first few months.” Sam said.

“No need to apologize, I know it must be hard for you, but I am happy that I finally found a wonderful woman like your mother.”

Sam was happy and for once in her life she saw Jerry look genuinely happy. She never thought that she would ever see him like this. Now that the wedding was here she was glad that they both found each other. No matter how much she didn’t want to admit it they were perfect for each other.

“Jerry it’s time for you to take your place at the front of the altar.” The JP said.

Jerry hugged the three girls and he disappeared behind the curtain. He took his place in the front and waited for the wedding to begin. The first to walk down the aisle was Sam, Clover, and Alex. They looked so beautiful in their dresses, he was so excited to see Sam’s mom in her dress. The music turned into the bridal march and he saw Gabby walk down the aisle. He looked at her in udder awe, she looked so gorgeous in her dress that it took his breath away. The dress was a simple light pink, with long sleeves, a modest neckline, and a nice flowy skirt to it. The JP started to announce to the people in the pews about who was being married and if anyone should object to it. After that they continued, then it was on to the vows.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

They kissed and Jerry felt his whole world explode in just that one sweet kiss. He was so lucky to have a girl like her in his life. After the ceremony it was time for the small reception. The girls talked and ate and even made a toast to the happy couple. They were really enjoying their time together, it was really a special night. They couldn't imagine having a better couple be married then the two right in front of them.

"Jerry we are so happy for you and Gabby." Clover said.

"Well thank you Clover."

"Yea I think it's great that you found the one you really love." Alex agreed.

"Well what about you Sam?" Jerry asked hopeful.

"Of course I'm happy for you Jer, even if it is my mom and you. I guess I was too blind to see the bigger picture, I never really noticed the way Jerry looks at you or the way you make my mom happy. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch about this, but it was just a shock."

"Well said, and thank you Sammy." Gabby said happy.

"Yea thank you, that really means a lot for us." Jerry added.

The five of them got a drink and then were asked to pose for a picture, they really looked like a big crazy family.


End file.
